Uma intrusa
by Gabriela S2
Summary: sendo ela quem era, como fora para alí?
1. Chapter 1

Pra começo de história.

Ron olhava a menininha um ano mais nova que ele se lambuzar com um doce. Antes dela nascer ele era o centro das atenções, era o bebezinho da familia e definitavemnte aquele doce que ela tinha em mãos o pertencia, mesmo que ele já tivesse comido o dele. Caminhou o mais firme possivel para uma criança de dois anos.

- mim dá! – ordenou apontanto para o doce.

Gina fez cara feia e juntou o doce para mais junto de si , porém Ron tomou o doce de suas mãos. Gina começou a chorar e uma estranha aura vermelha surgiu em torno de sí. Quando Molly chegou a sala viu que não era mais a menina quem chorava, mas sim o garoto. Ele tinha algumas escoriações leves pelo corpo. Consolou o menino e pegou a menina no colo para dar banho, por Merlin! A garota tinha doce até nos cabelos!

Enquanto banhava a menina os pensamentos da mulher voavam, sabia que sua menininha não era uma bruxa comum, ela era uma sétima filha e de certo modo o numero sete estava presente na vida da menina: sete letras no nome, sete letras no sobrenome, a primeira mulher a nascer na família em sete gerações ( até aí as weasleys adquiriam o sobrenomes através do casamento)... tinha sido até mesmo a sétima criança a nascer no seu mês!

Os anos foram se passando e essas cenas de briga entre Ron e Gina só aumentaram, até ela completar cinco anos e um priminho lhe beijar o rosto. Desse dia em diante o garoto passou a proteger a irmã com unhas e dentes. Os poderes da menina cresceram também, sempre que ela ficava irritada a aura vermelha surgia em torno da mesma, ela chegava até mesmo a por fogo em algum móvel da casa. Quando ela entrava nesse estado os gêmeos diziam que ela iria explodir, o que não estava muito longe da verdade, os unicos que conseguiam controlá-la eram os seus pais. Percebia-se também que quando ela estava agitada os quatro elementos se agitavam levemente e que os animais (dos mais dóceis aos mais ariscos) se sentiam muito a vontade perto da menina.

Quando ela tinha sete anos um esntranho fato assustou toda a família. Estava na hora do almoço e a menina sumira, Todos se puseram a procurar. Alguns minutos depois Molly a encontrou e se assustou com a visão: uma cobra de cerca de três metros havia se enrolado na menina e enconstava a lingua no rosto dela, como se tivesse a beijando enquanto gina ria gostosamente. Foi esse acontecimento que levou Molly a ir ao St. Mungus.

- Com licença... – Molly falou a atendente – gostaria de falar com o medibruxo Médici.

A mulher olhou nos registros.

- Claro! Ele deve estar na sala dele, mas é melhor correr pois daqui a alguns minutos o plantão dele acaba.

Molly agradeceu e seguiu até a sala indicada pela recepcionista. Bateu a porta e em seguida ouviu um entre. Obedeceu.

- Ahn... bom dia Dr. Médici.

O senhor que aparentava sessenta anos sorriu.

- Olá... Me lembro da senhora... Weasley, não é mesmo? – Molly confirmou – Lembro do parto muito bem, você estava tendo seu sétimo filho e por isso ouve algumas complicações, estou certo?

Molly ficou impressionada, já se haviam se passado sete anos e aquele homem de idade um tanto avançada ainda se lembrava de tudo. Como ele podia ter uma memória tão boa?

- Sou um tanto velho, mas lembro de cada um dos partos que fiz. – Falou como se lesse os pensamentos da mulher - A senhora tem algo a me dizer e isso não é uma pergunta.

Molly se chutou mentalmente, havia esquecido por um momento o motivo de sua visita.

- Dr, é sobre a minha filha que vim falar... Aconteceu algo estranho durante o nascimento dela?

- Não que eu me lembre. Por quê?

Molly explicou a situação para o homem que ouviu cada palavra.

- Então, doutor. O senhor tem alguma idéia do que possa estar acontecendo?

O homem pensou.

- Tenho uma, mas talvez a senhora me ache louco. Acho que isso pode ter a ver com a história dos Originais...

Molly o interrompeu.

- Desculpe, Dr., mas isso não pode ser. É uma lenda, um conto, assim como as Relíquias da Morte.

O homem suspirou.

- Então eu não tenho idéia do que possa ser.

Molly saiu do consultório pensando nas palavras do doutor. Será que os poderes de sua filha realmente tinham algo a ver com os Originais?

...

N/A: primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic: uma intrusa na sonserina. Espero que tenham gostado. Que história será essa de Originais? Vocês vão ter que esperar pra saber...

Vou postar um capítulo por semana.

Beijos.


	2. Hogwarts, lá vamos nós!

N/A: eu sei que demorou pra caramba! Me esculpem! Minha vida anda meio corrida e só agora tive tempo de postar mais um capitulo, espero que gostem!

02. hogwarts, lá vamos nós.

Ela estava nervosa, logo seria chamada a ser selecionada para uma das casas. Olhou seus irmãos, eles lhe sorriu e ela correspondeu o sorriso, logo estaria na grifinória junto a eles e a Harry, o salvador do mundo mágico e o garoto com quem sonhou desde pequena, mas... onde estava ele? Nem ele nem Ron estavam na mesa da grifinória.

- Weasley, Virginia.

Gina andou tranquilamente até o banquinho, o chapéu seletor foi posto na cabeça dela.

- Mais um Weasley? Vejamos... você tem muito de um legitimo grifinório: coragem e lealdade. Mas há algo mais em você... Não sei bem se é o certo mas algo que diz que você será necessária na... SONSERINA.

O salão inteiro ficou em silêncio. Qual foi a ultima vez que um Weasley foi pra sonserina? Talvez nunca tenham ido. Gina andou até a mesa da sua casa calada. Não houve palmas nem comemorações, todos estavam chocados demais para tal coisa. Sentou-se a mesa e viu os irmãos a olharem confusos, baixou a cabeça. Nem ela mesma sabia o que acontecia alí!

Após o jantar Gina seguiu os monitores até as masmorras e sentiu que não se adaptaria alí, era frio demais! Queria saber porque o chapéu a colocou alí naquele...Naquele... Ninho de cobras, um verdadeiro ninho de cobras. Sorriu irônica, agora ela também faria parte desse ninho. Ao chegar na sala comunal viu vários sofás, uma lareira e decorações em verde e prata, ao fundo da sala haviam dois garotos jogando xadrez bruxo, um loiro e um moreno. O primeiro a ver virginia fora o moreno.

- O que diabos uma Weasley está fazendo aqui? Vicky! Você deixou uma intrusa entrar na sonserina – falou para a monitora. Alguns risinhos foram ouvidos.

- Sinto te decepcionar, Blaise, mas ela foi selecionada para nossa casa – falou Pansy, se juntando aos garotos.

- Tsc tsc – desdenhou draco – onde o mundo foi parar?

Enquanto isso Gina apertava os punhos com força, via que sua magia involuntária estava fazendo tremular as luzes das velas, era melhor sair logo dalí antes que pusesse fogo no local, seguiu a monitora o mais rápido que pode.

Draco observou a movimentação das velas enquanto os amigos riam. As velas eram acesas pela magia do próprio dumbledore para que não se apagasse por vento nenhum, só magia forte afetaria a luz. Aquilo foi esquisito, muito esquisito.

Gina acordou, o dia nem havia amanhecido! Foi ao banheiro tomar banho e se olhou no espelho, sua imagem estava horrivel! Também.. ela sequer conseguiu dormir direito... olhou o uniforme e procurou o brasão da grifinória, talvez tudo aquilo tivesse sido um pesadelo, suspirou derrotada ao ver o emblema da sonserina. Pesadelo nada, aquilo era a realidade. Saiu do quarto e ficou na sala comunal, as suas colegas de quarto eram garotas esnobes, mimadas, ela sabia que não ia fazer amizade com elas, nem com elas e nem com ninguém da casa. Por que o chapeu a colocara alí? Por que ela era _necessária _alí?

Quando o dia amanheceu ela correu pro salão principal, os poucos alunos que havia nos corredores a olhavam como se fosse uma aberração, ela mesma se sentia uma aberração. Sentou-se a sua mesa e viu seu irmão junto de Harry e Hermione chegarem também e se surpreendeu, sabia que seu irmão era um saco sem fundo pra comer, mas nunca o tinha visto acordar tão cedo nem para isso. Soltou um leve suspiro de derrota quando viu que o café da manhã não era o alvo do irmão mas sim ela mesma.

-GINA! SONSERINA? COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO?

-não é como se pudesse escolher, Ron... – gina falou baixo

-AH, É MELHOR VOCÊ SAIR DESSA MESA AGORA! PODE IR ATÉ PRA LUFA-LUFA – ouviu-se alguns resmungos vindos da mesa, não era novidade pra ninguém que após a sonserina a lufa lufa era a casa menos apreciada pelos alunos – MAS SAIA DESSA CASA.

Gina perdeu a paciência, como ele podia fazer isso? Começou a gritar também.

-CALA ESSA BOCA, RON! EU NÃO POSSO!

-AH NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO! VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR ADORANDO ESTAR NA CASA DAS SERPENTES, AFINAL, VOCÊ SEMPRE LIDOU COM ELAS, NÃO É MESMO!

Gina perdeu a paciência de vez, a estranha aura vermelha começou a surgir em torno da menina, os gêmeos que até então fizeram um bolo de apostas pra ver quem ganhava a briga correu para os dois, Jorge correu para tentar acalmar Gina e Fred tentava calar a boca do irmão.

-CALA A BOCA IDIOTA! – ralhou Fred

-NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE ELA VAI "EXPLODIR"! – Completou Jorge.

Os elementos já se agitavam em volta da menina, ela já tentava direcionar fogo para cima de Ron, os gêmeos sequer sabiam o que fazer, só os pais deles conseguiam alcamar a menina!

Como por um milagre uma coruja apareceu e lançou um evelope preto e vermelho perto de Ron, o garoto empalideceu, os gêmeos já sabiam por experiencia própria que um berrador é uma força que não deve ser ignorada nunca e o incentivaram a abrir.

-RONALD ABÍLIO WEASLEY! – a voz de Molly ecoou alto pelo salão, o que ocasionou alguns risos – COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE PEGAR O CARRO VOADOR DE SEU PAI? VOCÊ E HARRY PODERIAM TER MORRIDO, SABIA? MORRIDO! – o envelope em forma de lábios se direcionou para Gina e falou com voz afável – querida, eu sei que não foi muito ahn.. esperado você entrar na sonserina, mas tudo bem, queremos que saiba que não faz diferença nenhuma pra gente, vamos te amar do mesmo jeito, o que me lembra... – o berrador se voltou pra Ron novamente com voz alterada – QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE INCOMODAR SUA IRMÃ? EU RECEBI UMA CORUJA DE DUMBLEDORE, OUVIU? DE DUMBLEDORE! SE VOCÊ VOLTAR A BRIGAR COM ELA EU VOU EXTENDER O SEU CASTIGO! SIM, MOÇO PORQUE VAI HAVER UM CASTIGO PRA VOCÊ!

O berrador se desintegrou e Gina saiu do salão imediatamente, já chega de micos por um dia!

Enquanto isso um certo trio da sonserina observaram a cena abismados, será que só eles alí haviam presenciado a cena bizarra que acabara de ocorrer alí.

N/A: agora as respostas as reviews

BeathizMalfoy: Sim, Originais, é um projeto meio louco da minha cabeça que... você só vai saber daqui a alguns capitulos. Não se preocupe, Draco vai aparecer logo logo.

Miakah: Aqui está o segundo capitulo para você! Demorou mas chegou! Quanto aos Originais vai ser completamente surpresa! :D

Então, espero que daqui a _poucos _dias eu possa postar mais um, vai depender dos meus professores malvados!

Beijos para todos!


	3. Pergaminhos e Mandrágoras

Draco havia ficado curioso sobre o que aconteceu no salão principal, mas após o café da manhã foi ao corujal a pedido da mãe contar a ela como havia sido o primeiro dia, em meio aos relatos sobre o seu segundo ano e seus amigos ele também contou sobre a jovem Weasley: a entrada da menina na sonserina e as demonstrações de poder em comum da mesma. No fim daquela tarde recebeu um pergaminho da mãe que contava que estava com saudades e dava todos aqueles conselhos de mãe superprotetora, mas pra sua surpresa também recebeu um do pai que dia.

_Meu filho_

_Estava chegando em casa quando vi sua mãe lendo o pergaminho que você mandou, não pude deixar de lê-lo. Então uma Weasley foi para a sonserina? Nunca confiei nesse chapéu seletor... – _Draco riu, nessa parte tinham a mesma opinião, pelo menos nisso – _e esses poderes incomuns? Você poderia ficar de olho na garota e me falar dessas demonstrações? _

_L.M_

Draco revirou os olhos, era visível que o pai tinha algum interesse nesses tais poderes, não havia perguntado nada sobre ele, nem sobre a escola ou os amigos. Amassou o pergaminho e o jogou, mesmo assim resolveu seguir os conselhos do pai, também estava muito curioso.

Toda semana o pai mandava um breve pergaminho indagando novas descobertas ao que Draco dava apenas respostas negativas, a garota mal aparecia, eram de anos diferentes então não podia a ver durante as aulas e pelo que via ela mal pisava na sala comunal nem no salão principal, era das aulas para o dormitório e vice-versa. Não eram poucos que ainda comentavam o que havia acontecido no salão principal e ainda diziam mais, que a jovem Weasley estava emagrecendo drasticamente.

Após um pouco mais de um mês do ocorrido ele recebeu um pergaminho do pai com a mesma pergunta, mas havia algo mais: Lucius pedia que o garoto descobrisse mais sobre a garota nem que para isso tivesse de se aproximar dela. Draco quase negou a ideia. Quase. Ele viu que podia ser uma solução para por fim a sua curiosidade, depois que descobrisse o que queria poderia simplesmente se afastar de novo.

Havia chegado um carregamento de mandrágoras no castelo e a professora Sprout havia decidido que todos os anos deviam aprender sobre a planta, por isso resolveu juntar de dois em dois os anos da mesma casa, apenas os sétimos anos teriam aulas com casas diferentes, e foi pra essa aula que Gina foi correndo, era sempre a mesma coisa, mal comia e se enfurnava na sala de aula. Foi uma das primeiras a chegar, mas ninguém se sentou ao seu lado, os primeiranistas tinham medo dela enquanto os segundanistas além de medo tinham nojo, como se ela fosse apenas uma intrusa, uma pessoa que não poderia estar na sua sagrada casa. A sala se encheu, nas mesas tinha lugares pra duas pessoas então Crabbe e Goyle se sentaram em uma e Pansy e Blaise em outra. Draco correu os olhos pela sala, a procura de um lugar vago, mas fez cara de nojo quando viu que o único lugar que havia era ao lado de Gina. Tentou a todo custo caber na mesma mesa que Blaise e Pansy, mas era fisicamente impossível, a professora percebeu a movimentação e chamou sua atenção.

-Sr. Malfoy, o que está fazendo?

-me sentando, oras! – Draco respondeu com um sorriso cínico no rosto, algumas risadas foram ouvidas.

- mas o Sr. sabe que não cabe aí, não é? – procurou um lugar – por que não se senta ao lado da Srta. Weasley? O lugar está vago.

Draco pensou por um milésimo, podia ser uma oportunidade para descobrir algo, mas tirou essa ideia da cabeça,não queria que ninguém o visse de amizade com uma Weasley.

-sentar ao lado da traidora de sangue? Nem pensar!

-eu que não quero sentar perto de você, Malfoy – Gina que até então estava calada replicou – idiotice e piolho pegam, e eu não to afim de pegar nenhum dos dois

Algumas risadas foram ouvidas na sala, mas cessaram quando Draco olhou feio para todos. A professora que já estava no limite da paciência ralhou com os dois.

-eu preciso dar a minha aula! Sr. Malfoy trate de sentar ao lado da Srta. Weasley ou os dois vão conversar com o diretor de sua casa!

Draco se sentou resmungando algo sobre velha chata enquanto Gina fazia cara feia, tinha que aguentar cada uma... Quando os dois se olharam alguns alunos juraram que viram os dois trocando faíscas pelo olhar. Aquela professora era louca? Por os dois pra sentar junto era o mesmo que mandá-los duelar!

-Continuando, alunos! A escola recebeu um carregamento de mandrágoras. Alguém sabe para que serve essa planta? – a professora ao ver os alunos calados continuou – a poção feita com a planta tem a função de curar petrificação. Agora vocês verão uma exemplar mandrágora bebe.

A professora tirou a planta cuidadosamente do solo, a raiz da planta que se assemelhavam a um bebe deformado soltou um grito agudo, os alunos taparam os ouvidos

-claro que vocês terão de usar os protetores de ouvidos que estão ao lado de vocês.

-só agora ela avisa... – Gina murmurou baixo, o que causou uma risadinha involuntária em Draco

Após colocar os protetores de ouvido os alunos tiraram as plantas dos vasos para transplantá-las para vasos maiores. Gina olhou para sua planta, por que ela chorava tanto. Encostou a mão na raiz da planta e se concentrou, uma luzinha azul saiu dos dedos de Gina e a planta se calou, a professora vendo isso correu pra perto da menina.

-o que foi que você fez?

-nada, professora, só hidratei a planta, ela está viva. – Gina falou mostrando que a planta ainda respirava, então terminou de transplantar a planta – posso sair a gora?

A professora fez que sim, atordoada. Draco que também observava a cena parou para ver o que aconteceu. Quando a menina saiu da sala ele transplantou a sua mais rápido que pôde, embora tenha se apressado não conseguiu achar a menina em lugar nenhum. Não falaria nada ao pai. Ainda. Queria descobrir mais.

N/A: Mais um capitulo postado. Espero que estejam gostando mesmo! Agora, resposta aos reviews!

Miakah: Puxa, que bom que você está gostando de verdade! Muitos capítulos virão, com certeza!

BiaMalfoy84: esses poderes incomuns de Gina possuem um grande mistério que lá pra frente será revelado, e ela ter entrado na sonserina também há um motivo que também só será revelado nos capítulos que virão. Continue acompanhado e você ira descobrir tudo!

Então, espero ter outros dias tranquilos como esse para postar mais um capitulo, terceiro ano não é fácil não.

Bjos!


	4. O começo de uma amizade

O dia de aulas estava quase chegando ao fim. A ultima aula havia sido de poções e Draco como sempre terminou a sua cedo e saiu da sala. Caminhou sem rumo e então viu que estava indo aos jardins, se surpreendeu ao ver que estava chovendo: antes de ir as masmorras o sol estava de torrar, não havia sentido para aquela chuva forte. Ia se virar pra entrar de volta pro castelo quando viu a figura de uma pessoa sentada na beira do lago, no meio da chuva mesmo. Forçou a vista para ver se reconhecia a pessoa, mas chovia demais, era impossível! Deixou a mochila em um canto e se cobriu com a capa. O que raios estava fazendo? Se molhando inteiro e correndo o risco de levar um raio na cabeça, era isso! Mas por quê? Porque ultimamente estava agindo coo um idiota graças a sua curiosidade! Nem sabia quem estava no meio da chuva! Se ainda fosse um amigo ou uma garota bonita... Ao chegar mais perto viu que era uma garota sim e com as vestes da sonserina. Sorriu torto. Talvez esse seu banho de chuva não fosse total desperdício.

Tirou essa ideia da cabeça quando viu quem era a garota: a Weasley! Bufou, não acreditou que havia se molhado inteiro por causa dela.

- perda de tempo, pensei que fosse gente! – falou alto o suficiente para que a menina ouvisse. Se havia passado por essa chuva braba por causa dela tinha o direito de insultá-la. "ninguém te forçou a vir aqui, Draco – uma vozinha na sua cabeça falou – você está aqui porque quer!" Draco odiava a sua consciência e a ignorava na maioria das vezes. Parou de divagar ao perceber que ainda estava na chuva e que a garota nem sequer prestara atenção ao insulto, continuava a olhar pro nada como se estivesse em transe. Chegou mais perto e cutucou a menina. Nada.

-WEASLEY! –Draco gritou só então a menina se virou pra ele, os olhos vermelhos, como os de uma pessoa que chorou por horas. – Weasley! Entra! Você vai ficar doente assim.

A menina se virou pro nada outra vez. Será que ela era louca?

-quer saber? Eu vou entrar e deixar que você pegue uma bela pneumonia!

Virou-se pra entrar, mas algo o impedia de andar. Por que não ia embora? Suspirou. Como já foi dito, ele odiava a própria consciência! Pegou o braço da menina e a rebocou pra dentro do castelo. Gina se deixou ser puxada sem sequer dizer um piu. Draco dava graças a Deus por ainda ser horário de aulas, não queria nem pensar no que os outros alunos iam pensar da cena. Chegaram à sala comunal e Draco fez a menina se sentar.

-espere aqui!

Gina fez que sim, parecia que havia voltado a si. De repente o frio lhe abateu e ela começou a bater os dentes. Alguns segundo depois Draco chegou com duas toalhas, se enrolou com uma e jogou a outra pra menina que embora meio desconfiada aceitou e se enrolou.

-por Morgana, Weasley! O que você estava fazendo naquela chuva? Quer morrer?

-não seria má ideia – Gina falou pra si mesma, Draco escutou e concordou mentalmente, olha pelo que a garota o tinha feito passar!

-o que deu em você pra ter essa crise de auto piedad?! Isso não é coisa de sonserino!

-aí é que tá, Malfoy! Eu não sei o que estou fazendo nessa casa! O chapéu seletor deve estar velho, com certeza! Esse não é meu lugar! As pessoas me olham como se eu fosse uma aberração, nos corredores meu irmão quando cruza comigo me olha como se eu fosse a desonra da família! Eu não aguento mais!

Draco pensou bem, ali estava a oportunidade que queria pra se aproximar da menina e de quebra ainda iria irritar atingir Potter, afinal, o irmão de Virginia não era o melhor amigo dele?

-olha só, Weasley, a gente vai conviver por sete longos anos. O que você me diz da gente tentar se entender em vez de se matar pelos corredores.

-tipo... Ser amigos?

Draco pensou por alguns segundos, amizade era uma palavra forte demais, mas se fosse preciso ele seria, não aguentava mais essa curiosidade!

-é... Ser amigos.

-um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Amigos? Isso soa muito esquisito...

-não mais do que uma Weasley na sonserina, parece até inicio de piada infame.

Gina sorriu.

-então Weasley... – Gina o interrompeu.

- pode me chamar de Gina.

-esse é seu nome mesmo?

-não, na verdade é Virginia, mas desde pequena me chamam de Gina.

-então é de Virginia que vou te chamar. Então, Virginia... –era meio esquisito tratá-la pelo primeiro nome – o que foi aquilo no dia que você chegou aqui? E no café da manhã?

-Não sei Malf... – parou de falar quando viu o garoto erguer uma sobrancelha. Se estava combinado dele a tratar pelo primeiro nome era esperado que ela também o tratasse pelo primeiro nome – Draco, eu sou assim desde pequena e nunca consegui descobrir porque...

-e o que você faz tanto?

-hum... Posso dominar os quatro elementos, como você viu no café da manhã mês passado. Também chove quando choro. -O garoto a olhou cético. – pode olhar pela jan... Esqueci que nas masmorras não há janelas. Também tenho afinidade com os animais e posso até mesmo dominá-los, sejam eles mágicos ou reais. Não o faço muito, pois isso me deixa com muita dor de cabeça. Quer que eu prove? – perguntou ao ver o olhar ainda cético do loiro. – conjure um animal.

- qualquer animal? – perguntou enquanto sorria malicioso, agora poria em pratica um feitiço que sua tia Bella ensinou.

-qualquer um. – Gina concordou.

-serpensortia

No mesmo momento uma cobra saiu da ponta da varinha de Draco. Ele olhou a menina esperando ver uma expressão de medo, mas se surpreendeu ao ver até certa satisfação. Ela se concentrou e seus olhos ficaram num vermelho vivo, a cobra a olhava como se estivesse em transe.

-o que você quer que ela faça?

Draco continuou calado. A menina estava falando a verdade.

-mande ela dar voltas em torno dela mesma.

Gina se concentrou e a cobra a obedeceu. Incrível! Ela nem precisava falar! A ruivinha fez com que a cobra fizesse mais alguns contorcionismos e depois a cobra saiu da sala.

-o que você fez?

-mandei ela ir para a floresta proibida, chegando lá ela ficará livre do transe

-pensei que fazer isso, controlar animais te dava dor de cabeça forte.

-sempre dá, exceto quando eu controlo animais peçonhentos, eu tenho certa habilidade com eles.

Draco sorriu torto.

-então é por isso que o seu irmão falou que você sempre lidou com cobras?

-por isso mesmo.

Passaram um tempo em silêncio, mas não aquele silêncio pesado, em que você se sente obrigado a quebrar... Não... Aquele silêncio era até confortável.

-Wes... Virginia. Você está molhada.

-você também está.

-então acho melhor a gente ir se trocar antes de pegar uma pneumonia.

Gina concordou e cada um foi pra seu dormitório.

Draco tomou banho e se vestiu, quando ia se preparar pra sair Blaise chegou ao dormitório.

-me espera aí, eu tomo banho rápido.

Draco concordou.

-então cara. – Blaise gritou já dentro do banheiro – onde você estava? Você sumiu depois da aula de poções! Eu e a Pansy esperamos você no jardim e nada.

-estava chovendo! Eu não ia me molhar, e além do mais eu estava ocupado.

-não estava chovendo não! Você está louco? Tava um sol de rachar! -Draco ficou impressionado. Talvez aquela história de chover quando Virginia chorava não fosse mentira. Blaise continuou – Hum... Ocupado, é? Com alguma garota?

-é... De certo modo sim.

-quem é ela?

-Virginia.

-ué... Eu não me lembro de nenhuma Virginia. – falou Blaise, já saindo do banheiro e guardando a toalha. Draco sorriu torto.

-e da Weasley? Você se lembra?

N/A: Aqui está mais um capitulo! Respostas as reviews

Miakah: Você está muito curiosa? Essa é a intenção! Rsrsrsrs. Eu sempre vou me importar com os leitores, afinal sem eles o que seriam dos autores? Continue acompanhando! Espero que goste cada vez mais.

BiaMalfoy84: Pois é! Pra alguns pode parecer até absurdo colocar magias diferentes, mas no mundo mágico tudo pode acontecer certo? A melhor parte sobre escrever sobre magia é justamente isso, sua imaginação voa mais. Aqui está mais um capitulo!


End file.
